1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to positionable mister assembly that is readily disposable into any of a plurality of operative misting orientations to provide irrigation as well as a source of cooling for persons and/or animals in a misting environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the many challenges facing the world in view of limited natural resources, is our consumption of water, which is used not only for drinking purposes, but for sanitation, irrigation, as well as for recreational purposes. A number of devices have been developed to at least somewhat limit consumption of this valuable resource, such as low flow shower heads and low capacity toilets, as well as the more recent trend in the reuse of treated wastewater, at least for irrigation purposes.
One area of particular concern, however, is localized consumption of water for various purposes, such as, watering trees, plants, and lawns, as well as for cooling people and pets in the summer heat. A number of devices have been developed for specific purposes, such as irrigation of trees, both for purposes of providing necessary amounts of water for growth as well as freeze protection; for portable showers; and for cooling off while sunbathing.
None of the existing devices, however, contemplate use for a variety of purposes, thus requiring a user to obtain a specialized device for each particular watering task. As such, it would be desirable to provide a device which is readily positionable in an environment in which an amount of water must be delivered, which can be utilized for a variety of watering tasks. Further, it would be desirable for such a device to minimize the volume of water required to fulfill the watering needs by dispersing water in a fine mist in lieu of higher flow watering techniques. More in particular, it would be beneficial to provide a device which is readily disposable into a plurality of operative orientations in a watering or misting environment, ranging from elevated orientations, to permit watering of trees and plants or to cool an area for people and/or animals, to orientations proximate the ground, thereby allowing a user to water an area of lawn, flowerbed, garden, etc. It would further be helpful if such a device comprises a plurality of interconnecting portions such that a single device is disposable into a plurality of orientations to facilitate its use in a wide array of watering tasks. It would also be desirable for such a device to include an exterior finish corresponding to a watering or misting environment, such that the device is at least partially camouflaged when disposed therein, so as not to detract from the appearance of the environment. This is particularly useful when such a device is utilized in a well landscaped yard, park, or other such environment.